


Best Brother Ever

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Three-some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smutt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Brother Ever

Marcel styles,brother of Harry styles. Marcel is the nerd that sits at the front of the class, completes all his work and homework. Marcel get bullied and constantly gets called names like ‘Nerd’ and ‘Geek’.

Harry speaks to Marcel inside the house, they have a really great bond. Harry doesn’t speak to Marcel outside the house, he feels people will say things about him and be will lose his reputation, but deep inside he loves his brother Marcel to pieces.

Although Marcel was a ‘geek’ and A ‘Nerd’ he thought people wouldn’t turn down a party. This Saturday Marcel was going to be 16 and his mum Said he could have a party. No matter how un-popular Marcel is who could turn down a party with twister, music and fizzy drinks. No one would turn that down,right?

That Friday Marcel and Harry’s mum went shopping and brought things for the party. Whilst Marcel stuck Party invitations on every body’s lockers.

On Saturday Marcel was expecting at least 25-30 people to turn up. He put extra gel in his hair and looked even smarter than he does in school.

Marcel waited and waited but nobody turned up, Marcel’s mum frowned and explained to Marcel she didn’t think anyone was going to turn up.

Marcel got really upset and stormed to his room. He got into bed and the tears ran down his face. How could his brother be more popular than him? They look exactly the same apart from Marcel puts gel in his hair.

The next weekend the boys mum Anne, was going on a weekend break. Friday came and Anne was saying good bye to her boys.

"I’ll be back soon, Harry look after your brother Okay?" Their mum said.

Harry nodded and kissed his mum on the cheek. Their mum left and Harry ran to Marcel’s room.

"Tomorrow were going party shopping, I’m gonna throw you a real Party little brother" Harry said. Marcel knew Harry’s parties could get a little out of hand but really what’s the worse that could happen.

Harry sent a message to all his Facebook friends and everyone on his phone contacts minus his family. The invite said.

Party for my brother Saturday night my house! Alcohol, Naked twister and music all night! Starts at 8! - Harry.

The next day Harry and Marcel were shopping for ages, they brought some food, Alcohol which came to £94.89p. They already had twister at home so their shopping for the day was done.

The boys rushed home to get ready and while Marcel was in the shower Harry picked out and outfit for him.

"I am not wearing that" Marcel said when he came out of the shower. Harry had picked some Black skinny jeans, a Plain T-Shirt and some white converse.

"Come on Marcel you have all the girls after you" Harry said. Little did he know Marcel was gay.

"Let your hair dry, don’t gel it leave your curls out like mine" Harry said. Marcel sighed and thought why not. He got dressed and left his hair how Harry said. He did look pretty good.

 

Around 7:45pm Harry’s friends Louis,Liam,Zayn and Niall arrived.

Louis looked amazing! He was wearing some tight jeans that were rolled up at the bottom, they showed his arse off amazing and he also wore a shirt. He looked fucking hot. Marcel had always fancied Louis, he was too shy to do anything about it.

"Happy Birthday Marcel!" Louis said giving the younger boy a hug. Marcel’s cheeks tinted red and he hugged Louis back.

"Aww are you blushing" Louis said to Marcel pinching his cheeks.

Marcel didn’t answer he just looked to the floor. Loads of others arrived and most of the night Marcel hung around with Louis.

Louis had talked Marcel into having one or two alcoholic drinks and Marcel agreed, only because it was Louis.

Marcel had three beers and two shots, the same amount as Louis. Currently Marcel and Louis were messing around grinding on each other and giggling into each others necks.

Everyone was shocked how different Marcel looked and how different he was acting. Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t find Marcel hot.

"I’ve always thought you were pretty cute" Louis slurred pinching Marcel’s cheeks. Marcel grinned showing his dimples. They carried on grinding on each other and Louis kept giving Marcel pecks on the lips.

"Come with me" Louis giggled pulling Marcel to his room.

Louis and Marcel kept giggling to each other before Louis fell back on the bed and pulled Marcel with him. They both giggled and Louis pulled Marcel closer to him.

Louis pressed his soft lips to Marcel’s and Marcel was shocked how this kiss was different from the other ones Louis had given him.

Marcel’s And Louis’ lips moved against each others and Louis pulled Marcel on top of him. Louis pushed his hips up and rubbed his growing erection against Marcel’s .

Marcel moaned and Louis put his hands on Marcel’s bum pushing him down. Louis pushed up and rubbed his erection against Marcel’s erection.

"I w-want you t-to suck my dick" Louis giggled. Marcel giggled before undressing himself. Louis undressed himself too and giggled. He rubbed his hand on Marcel’s cock and Marcel titled his head back moaning.

Marcel pushed Louis back so he was laying on his back. He held Louis’ hips down and licked up the underside of Louis’ dick. Louis’ eyes fluttered closed and he moaned. Marcel took half his dick in and bobbed his head, hallowing his cheeks.

The door flew open and Harry came in. “Woah, Get in there Marcel” Harry said. Marcel giggled around Louis’ dick and he moaned.

"Want to join?" Louis asked. Harry closed the door and started to undressed himself. Louis and Harry had done things together before like quick hand jobs and blow jobs so it wasn’t really awkward between them.

All three of them were now completely naked. Marcel pulled away from Louis’ dick.

"Louis’ gonna fuck you while I suck your dick" Harry said. Marcel nodded. He had been waiting for some action with Louis for a long time.

Harry chucked some Lube an a condom to Louis and Louis poured some onto three fingers. He pushed one finger and and Marcel hissed at the pain. Harry pulled Marcel into a kiss to help him relax. Louis gently moved his finger in and out before adding another two fingers.

Marcel gasped at the extra stretch. He tried to relax as much as he could and he felt the pain turning into a mix of pain and pleasure.

Harry stuck his tongue into Marcel’s mouth an Marcel sucked on it.

After fingering Marcel, Louis thought he was stretched enough. Harry stopped kissing his younger brother and watched Louis lube up his dick. Louis put a condom on and a reasonable amount of Lube on and spread it all over his dick.

Louis pushed his dick in and held Marcel’s hips. Louis pushed in until he was balls deep and Marcel bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

Louis moved in and out slowly and Harry started licking the slit of Marcel’s dick.

Marcel moaned and fisted Harry’s hair.

"O-ohhhh L-Louis harder" Marcel moaned.

Louis thrusted harder and Marcel was in pure pleasure, getting fucked and sucked at the same time.

 

“Uh…so goood” Marcel moaned.

"I’m..c-cumming" Louis said. He thrust hard and fast until he came inside the condom and Marcel came inside Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed it and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"W-Want You to fuck me H-Haz" Louis slurred.

Marcel sat in the corner watched Harry lube up his fingers getting ready to finger Lou.

Harry pushed one finger into Louis and thrust quickly, he added another two and thrust really quickly. Louis moaned really loud and his eyes fluttered shut. Harry hit his prostate.

Harry got a fresh condom and put it on and lubed himself up. He made Louis go on his hands and knees and pushed his dick in inch by inch.

"Uh…O-Oh…" Louis moaned.

Marcel sat in the corner tugging at his cock watching the scene in front of him was making him hard again.

Harry gripped Louis’ hips and fucked him so hard. He pounded into him. The bed was shaking, the head board was hitting against the wall.

"S-So tight Lou" Harry Moaned thrusting hard.

"So good H-Harreh" Louis moaned.

"LOUISSSS" Harry moaned, he came in the condom and pulled out. He fell flat on his back panting.

Marcel continued tugging on his dick until he came in his had, he wiped it onto the bed sheets and collapsed onto the bed. Louis wanked himself until he came too.

"Best. Night.Ever" Louis panted.


End file.
